A World of un orthadox weapon pairs
by GermanPastaMiester
Summary: Kid hosts a party and IT TURNS INTO A WORLD MEETING and well...I'm not really good with summries so rated T for some mouths and violence and VERRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY soft yaoi
1. Chapter 1

***Germany p.o.v*** "Germany, Germany wake up, the flight to Death City is going to leave in 4 hours and **you** like to take your time with waking up!" I roll over and look at the bright caramel eyes on that sweet face of his "Italy, relax its not that late and_** I DO**_** NOT** take very long to get ready." i sit up and glance around, yep, in my home, the usual smell of hair gel and garlic, the garlic scent thanks to Italy. "Germany I don't want to be late to a world meeting that my great friend is hosting after all, He **_IS_** the guy that helped me with getting your soul back into your body and making sure you don't end up dead." I couldn't help but nod, understanding why he didn't want to be late.

(In kids house)

As, the sun rose on that cool morning, Kid felt a certain, change in the air like something was going to go horribly wrong. Nevertheless, Kid will be kid and so he headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Girls, breakfast is ready, I don't want to be late today!" Kid hollered, sooner rather than later, patty came squealing into the dining room. "KID I LOVE WHEN YOU MAKE BREAKFAST!" She quickly seated herself down and began banging the butt of her spoon and fork on the table. "Liz, where are you, your belgian waffles are ready" kid looked up a bit of worry in his sharp yellow eyes "Liz!" he couldn't shake the feeling of something was wrong, so he headed up to her room, pausing to straiten a photo of when the gang went to the Bahamas for a weekend. As he turned and looked down to the floor…blood, and lots of it. As he began to poke around he made note and checked Liz's room.

***kid p.o.v.*** so, her sheets are bloody...wait...AWWW COME ON DAMN IT! I run to check the calender, yep it was that horrid time of month, too bad, its a pool party...no matter, she can just wear a tampon..i...think...wait is that photo hummm...IT IS TILTING 100,000 of a millimeter (carefully tilts it) ahh, perfect. Okay I should best go get the D.W.M.A court yard prepared.

(time skip cause im superrrrr lazy XP hehe flame me later)

***Italy P.O.V.***

As I watched the crowds of people pushing in a seemingly invisible streams like strings of spaghetti in a bowl, Germany glanced back and with a quiet whisper said "Italy, we are being followed, stay close." As the word 'followed' left his lips a tingle of fear went down my spine "~ve~ I knew I felt like I was being watched, maybe its the ghost of the pasta i ate last night." As we neared the gates, the chairs lined up like eggs in a carton. I turned on my Ipod and played the audio book 'the Italian in the German home'. Maybe I should tell Germany about how I feel, maybe not. So I picked the easy, cowardly move, I text him. (Germany, can i ask you a question?) I slumped back in my chair, a mixture of relief and stress pounding my head. Flight 46, boarding now! I heard the intercom buzz, "Germany that's us...Germany!" I began poking his sholder, trying to wake him up from his dream.

***Germany P.O.V***

"Ja, Italy, what is it...ah, o-okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Germany P.O.V~

As we walked to the place where the plane is boarding, my phone made that little lute sound, signaling that Italy had text me. Why would he text me, I'm RIGHT here, he could be a real Idiot at times. "Italy, why did you text me, do you need to go to the bathroom?!" He looked at me and smirked "Oh, Luddy, don't-a worry, just-a little note!'' I wonder about him sometimes, he acts like a child, now that's not a _problem_ per-say but, still...he says..._stuff_. " Italy, what do you mean, I don't understand?"

Italy P.O.V~

As we boarded the plane, I could swear my phone vibrated and made the sound of a bomb dropping..."Germany?" I mumble quietly, wondering if he read text. "Say, Luddy, do you think they have pasta on this plane?" as I look to see his reaction to the question, his cheeks puffed into a scowl "Nien, I would think not." "But luddy, they do in my airports, why don't they have it here?" my head cocked to one side as i watched his face, he had a 'i'm in Germany lalaland' face...odd.

America P.O.V~

"GET YOUR ASS OUT GEEZ LERN TO KNOCK JERK!" I hollered as the Iggy stormed out of my room, it's not my fault the fool walked in when I was chillin on the couch, naked, drinkin my 2 leader coca-cola and eatin chips. geez, he can be a real jerk sometimes, normally when France screws around with him, but France was with Russia's big sis, wasn't he? Oh well, still he ought to learn ta knock, what if I was FRANCE, god, what _if I_ **was** France that would be like gross yo, like really.

(hehe time skip I'm EVIL ^u^)

England P.O.V.~

"that damn wanker, I swear he is a real idiot, gosh, I told him he was needed in death city for the party, not like I wanted him there, Its just the principal needed as many of us there as possible, something about a lack of students and Kidd growing up." "England, relax, its okay, just don't worry buddy." flying mint bunny smiled and said in his usual, cherry tone, as I strode medium black tea in hand, I smiled, despite the traumatizing event that had occurred, a hour before, Germany and Italy catching up to me "Ah, you got Ludwig up before you two became later than Alfred." I snickered slightly at the German's expression, It was a pale, yet amused look, similar to the face France makes when he is insulted.

(okay so there Are a few places where the nations like to complain about it this is the first one)

~England~ "This is rubbish, I would never be foolish enough to walk in on the bloody git"

~Germany~ "NIEN, I WOULD NEVER TRY TO START A CONVERSATION WITH ZAT DUNKOFF!"

~Me~ about to nosebleed "SILENCEEEEEEEE"

~All~ "..." 0.0

~Me~ "Thank you, England, I'm not that sorry, at least the fangirls are satisfied...for now."

~England~ blushes slightly* "O-Oh...very well."

~Germany~ "Still, I vould think not, at least the fangirls are happy, one less mob after me."

(okay back to the story ^()^ uhhhh *nose begins pouring blood)


End file.
